3-Z Ginpachi-Sensei!
by shirokuro hime
Summary: gimana kalau semua karakter di gintama adalah seorang murid dan guru?


**yo minna! saya hanya ingin bilang 2 kata yaitu...**

** punya sorachi hideaki-sensei**

** fujoshi (tapi gak akan ada unsur yaoi di fanfic ini jadi tenang aje!)**

* * *

di pagi hari yang tidak cerah itu,sesosok pria muda berambut hitam dengan kacamata bergegas masuk ke sekolah,dia kelihatan khawatir.

"kamprettt!gara2 kakak gk bangunin aku,aku jadi terlambat!mana yang ngajar ginpachi sensei!"batinnya.

dia menaiki tangga dan sampai ke lantai 3 dan belok di koridor tengah dan memasuki kelas 3-Z.

"maaf saya terlambat!"

sosok perak yang sedang menulis di papan tulis itu menoleh ke arah pintu.

"shinpachi-kun,tumben kau terlambat ada masalah apa?"tanya ginpachi sensei yang sedang menghisap lolipop yang mengeluarkan asap.

"ah,tadi kakak lupa membangunkanku jadi..."

"ya sudah sekarang duduk"

"ya"

TING TONG

latar berubah menjadi kelas 3-A

tiba-tiba speaker yang berada di atap kelas itu berbunyi dan memanggil seseorang

"Yamazaki Sagaru-san,harap ke kantor"

"he...tidak biasanya kau dipanggil yamazaki"salah satu murid di kelas itu berkata.

"ya..aku pun juga tak tahu"

Yamazaki berlari ke kantor dan menemui zenzou-sensei guru olahraga.

"kau dipanggil sama kepala sekolah,otose-san"

"baik!"

yamazaki menggeser pintu kepala sekolah dan bercucuran dari kepalanya gara2 situasi yang sangat tegang.

otose meletakkan rokoknya dan mengenakan kacamatanya,dia melihat yamazaki seperti dia ingin menelannya bulat-bulat sampai-sampai yamazaki makin ketakutan gara2 wanita tua yang sudah menjabat kepala sekolah hampir 7 tahun itu.

"yamazaki sagaru-kun ya?"

"y-y-ya,itu saya"

"mulai hari ini kau dipindahkan dari kelas 3-A ke 3-Z"

"eh?!cho-chotto!,kenapa?!"

"kami menerima laporan dari bu tama (yang pasti ngajar tik) kau bekerja di klub malam"

"kampretttttt!"batinnya yamazaki.

tiba-tiba pintu kepsek terbuka.

"yo,baba"

"ginpachi..apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"aku ingin melihat anak baru di kelasku"dengan santai dia menjawabnya.

gin menoleh ke arah yamazaki.

"hee~~~ku dengar kau bekerja di klub malam ya?sulit dipercaya padahal kukira kau anak yang baik-baik"

"tampang bisa menipu,ginpachi"

"ya,aku tau itu"sambil menghisap rokoknya (kali ini bukan lolipop tapi rokok asli)

* * *

Yamazaki hampir tidak percaya dia dibuang dari kelas 3-A yang elit ke 3-Z yang katanya tempat berkumpulnya berandalan sekolah seperti kamui,takasugi,hijikata,dan guru biologi yang sangat santai Sakata Ginpachi...

"apa yang harus kukatakan kepada orangtaku..."dia menaruh kepalanya di depan pintu kelas 3-Z

sialnya seorang murid dari kelas itu yang ingin keluar menggeser pintunya.

BRAK!

kepalanya langsung menghantam lantai

"ah!kau tak apa-apa?!

"ya aku tak apa-apa..."yamazaki menahan hidungnya yang berdarah.

"untung aja masih ada yang waras"yamazaki lega,tetapi kelegaannya langsung hilang karena melihat pemuda berkacamata itu memiliki sharinngan di mata kirinya.

"wat da pakkk!"

TING TONG

bel tanda pelajaran akan mulai berbunyi.

"maaf pelajaran ke-4 apa?"dia bertanya kepada cewek yang memakai kacamata.

"biologi,aru"cewek itu menjawab.

Guru yang mengajar biologi,Ginpachi-sensei memasuki kelas.

"oh ya,kita kedatangan murid ke sini"perintahnya.

"namaku Yamazaki Sagaru,aku harap aku bisa berteman baik dengan kalian semua!"

"ya cukup perkenalannya...ada yang mau bertanya?"

"saya~~~~~~~" si sadis alias okita sougo mengangkat tangannya.

"ya, bertanya"

"kudengar kau kan dari kelas 3-A kenapa kau tiba2 dipindahkan ke sini?."semua mata pun melirik ke yamazaki.

''Eh...anu..itu"yamazaki terlalu malu untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"dia kepergok pada saat bekerja klub malam"ginpachi-sensei menyorobot jawabannya.

"golok mana golok?"batin yamazaki seiring dia mengeluarkan suatu aura yang sangat mencekam.

"tenang saja yamazaki-kun,disini semua sepertimu"tatap ginpachi.

"eh?"

"misalnya itu cewek yang berambut ungu,dia seorang masochist yang mengincarku"tunjuknya ke (yah...kalian pasti tau)

"trus...tu cowok yang berkacamata dia mengambil sharinggan kakashi kun dari kelas se-"

"MANA ADA!"Bantah shinpachi.

"baru...itu cowok berambut hitam yang sok kece,dia disuruh membuat kopi mada- eh,maaf hasegawa-san dan dia menaruh mayonnaise dengan jumlah yang sangat konyol,karena itu hasegawa-san tidak datang selama 2 minggu".

"bukan salahku"balasnya (kalian pasti tahu itu siapa kan?"

"bukan kau saja disini yamazaki-kun,jadi kau tak perlu berkecil hati"

"baik!"

SREK

Pintu terbuka

"takasugi-kun?kau tersesat lagi"

"ya,nih aku bawakan manju dari nagasaki"balas pria tampan itu yang memakai penutup mata.

"dan ini 1 contoh lagi,cowok ini sangat buta arah sampai-sampai dia pernah tersesat sampai amerika gara-gara mencari jalan untuk pergi ke sekolah"

"sudah kubilang aku tidak buta arah!"bantahnya.

"ya sudah!sekarang kita mulai pelajaran!buka halaman 56!"perintahnya.

* * *

gimana minna? kalau ada kekurangannya tolong bilang ya! jangan lupa di review :3


End file.
